


Nightmares

by WincestSounds (Cammerel)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy!Wincesters, Feels, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Season 4 AU, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/WincestSounds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam get woken up…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

The older Winchester felt Sam bury his face against Dean's shoulder, lips kissing the soft skin just lightly and he smiled, knowing the tightening arms would follow soon after. They did, winding around his waist again. Sam was fast asleep, but he always did these kinds of things, motions to register with Dean enough, to remind him that the larger man was still there.

Dean was half-way between sleep and slumber himself, a state that he'd always been trained to rest in; since he was younger, ready to wake up completely and protect his brother at a second's notice if need be. It was different now though but, in a way, kind of the same.

He was just about to allow himself to drift back off when a tiny, tentative hand touched his arm and stirred him at once.

He cracked a sleepy eyelid and his son came into focus, just a blurry, dark silhouette against the door at first but, soon, the familiar forehead, cheeks, and nose took shape before him.

"Shawn," Dean said softly, voice cracking from lack of use, "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I had a nightmare," The boy explained, sad, shy eyes watering as he stared up at the oldest Winchester. "I can't get back to sleep," he continued, voice conveying how **actually** scared he was to come to his father for comfort, but also outlining how staying in his own room was still _scarier_ to him.

"Where's your sister?"

Shawn's eyes widened and he motioned to the nearly sleep-walking girl beside him, clad in her pink, starry pajamas, holding her teddy in the crook of her elbow as she wiped her eyes with the back of her balled fist, the other hand held tight within her older brother's.

Dean knew what his father would've done if it had been **him** coming into John's room and crying about night terrors. John would've turned him around and shoved him back towards the door, told him to fight the nightmares, told him to be a man, told him to _protect his younger brother_.

But Dean wasn't his father; he never would be.

His heart always melted when he was put to the test by his son, it was those eyes; Dean had never been able to say 'no' to _those_ eyes.

The oldest Winchester shifted his top leg, smoothing it over Sam's as he pushed back into the larger man to wake him up, "Sammy."

Sam grinned sleepily, knowingly, and his hold tightened around Dean's stomach, hips responding suggestively, "Mmm? Round two?"

Dean's brows narrowed, but he smiled, "No, we have company."

"Hmm? Room for four?"

His brother was always unintelligible when just rising, but it was enough for Dean to work with, "That's right."

Sam shifted back at once, making space for their kids and Dean leaned over the side of the bed, taking up Karen first, under the pits of her arms, knowing that his son would refuse assistance until he knew his sister was safe. Shawn may have Sam's face, but he certainly had **Dean's** protective older brother attitude.

Karen's little feet wiggled as she smiled and hugged him, kissing his cheek all sloppy and wet before climbing into Sam's open arms. She snuggled down at once, and Dean could hear Sam giving her raspberries on her neck and tickling her before he settled her down.

Shawn stared up at Dean as he turned back around and picked the taller boy up. His small hands held onto the oldest Winchester's forearms as he was lifted, deposited, and then wrapped up tight and safe in Dean's embrace.

The four of them curled in close and Dean's left arm reached out at once, his hand finding Sam's and lacing their fingers together, mostly out of reflex at this point than anything.

Shawn did the same to his sister, smiling at her as they both began to drift off to sleep again, now comforted, mind's eased in the presence of their fathers.

Dean stared across the bed, over Shawn's messy, sleep-twisted tuft of soft brown hair and Karen's short little blond locks, gaze steadied on his brother, his husband, and his fingers tightened reassuringly.

Sam's eyes stared back, more aware now, less sleepy than Dean would've expected, and the smile lighting his face was enough to cause stutters in the older Winchester's heart.

It was times like this that made Dean remember why he fought so hard in the first place, why he raised their kids into this life, to learn the ropes. It wasn't like with their father, it wasn't cold, and he didn't force burdens onto his children. They flourished, and their fathers were with them as often as possible, letting them learn, letting them know; that they were loved, and that they weren't going to be forced into an uncomfortable, confusing adulthood.

As he held onto Shawn, listening to the soft breathing of the two kids wrapped up between them, smiling back at Sam, he knew why he did it all.

Trials and suffering were worth it, when you had this.


End file.
